This proposal requests funds to support conference related expenses of approximately 100 physicians, scientists, and other health care professionals (including women and minorities) to attend the 1st annual Special Conference on Familial Breast Cancer in San Antonio on December 12, 2007. The objective of this conference is to stimulate research activities in familial breast cancer by bringing together the best scientists and physicians working in the field while publicizing the resources of the Breast Cancer Family Registry (BCFR), The BCFR is an NCI-funded project since 1995 with the goal of assembling a resource of pedigree, clinical, and epidemiological data and biospecimens on breast cancer families from the US, Canada and Australia. There are currently six participating sites, three of which are using population-based ascertainment and three a clinic- or community-based scheme. To date, over 13,000 families have been enrolled in the BCFR. This special conference will emphasize family based basic science, translational and clinical studies and will serve as a forum for promoting and disseminating the latest scientific advances in the prevention and management of familial breast cancer. In addition, the training needs of young investigators who wish to pursue investigative careers in familial breast cancer will be addressed through lectures, workshops and panel discussions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]